Costa di Amalfi
|country = }}Costa di Amalfi is a street circuit set in the Italian coast of Amalfi. One can get a glimpse of the Mediterranean Sea while racing. Costa di Amalfi appears in Gran Turismo 4,Tourist Trophy and Gran Turismo PSP. Costa di Amalfi also goes by another name, as seen on the start/finish line pylon, Autodromo di Azzuro. Characteristics Costa di Amalfi is a very tricky circuit, with both extremely tight hairpins with speeds as low as 30 KM/H (such as the double hairpin that leads to the finish line) and fast sections (such as the most higher part of the circuit or the starting line straight). One of the most defining aspects of the track is its big altitude variation, and unexpected bumps and crest in the track that may cause the one's car to catch air and thus make the player lose control. For those and other reasons, unexperienced players may not like this track. Sections Starting Line Straight This is one of the fastest sections of the track, with speeds well over 200 KM/H. It has a long, wide sweeper on the middle, and going too fast on it will almost certainly lead to understeer on FWD cars. Turn 1 This corner can be very treacherous, as it is an almost 180 degree turn after a large straight. It is best to do it around 60-100 KM/H, so start braking early or get hard on the brakes. After it, there is a large crest on the road that may cause the player to lose control, so before hitting this crest, do your best to keep the car straight. Climb This section envolves corners 2-6. They are mostly the same aspect, tight hairpins after long upwards straightaways. Cars with low power will struggle to climb, while low torque will result in slow acceleration out of the hairpins. In the reverse version of the track, the car will be going downwards with much higher speeds, and braking points will be far earlier. Upper Section This involves the higher section of the track and is a high speed section with wide kinks. This section can be done mostly full throttle, taking care to not miss the turn-in points or understeering.. One of the things that make this section a little difficult is the shadow of the mountains, which may make some corners difficult to spot and prepare for. Downwards Section This section comes right after the Upper one. It involves a very steep downward slope with another very tight hairpin at the end, so knowing the braking points is essential. The corner should be made around 20-40 KM/H. The next corners are not hard to go through, but be wary of bumps on the road and tight quarters. The last corner of this section is a medium speed double apex right turn leading into the twin-hairpins. Twin-Hairpins This is the last section of the track and the most low speed one. The hairpins are extremely tight and should be done very close to the walls to do them as fast as possible. Adequate speeds are around 20-35 KM/H. The last of the two may lead to heavy understeer on FWD cars, as well as oversteer on RWD cars, so keep out of the throttle until the very end of the hairpin. Events in Gran Turismo GT4 *Capri Rally - 6 Races: Forward & Reverse; Easy, Medium & Hard. Category:GT4 Circuits Category:Tourist Trophy Circuits Category:GT PSP Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:Rally Circuits Category:Circuits with no pit-lane Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3%